Alize
Haihead |role = Anti-armor |tier = 3 |techlvl = 10 |hp = 280 |useguns = Blast rifle |armortype = Plate |speed = 7 |sight = 10 |cost = $1500 |time = 0:53 (base 0:54) |multiplier = *0.65 (all infantry) *1.5 (all heroes) |produced = Foehn Barracks |req = Cyberkernel Expansion |groundattack = |cooldown = 160 frames (10.7 in-game seconds) |range = 8.5, radius 1.8 |ability = * Rapidly heals herself while in a radius of 4 to Fin * Detects cloaked/submerged enemies (range 9) |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed |notes = * Limited to one for each player * Self-healing * Cannot be attacked by Attack Dogs and Spooks * Uncrushable by normal vehicles * Cannot be mind-controlled and abducted * Immune to confusion rays * Take 2 slots in transports * Vulnerable to magnetic weapons * Cannot fire from opentopped transports |artist = *Starkku (SHP) *Nooze (cameo) |actress = Sally Feng |infantry = 1 |hero = 1 }} Alize is one of the two heroes of Haihead alongside Fin. Official description Within the ruins of the lost world, an unexpected event has occurred: one of the scouting parties found a pair of survivors, teenage siblings who have not yet been corrupted by the mind control. A brother and sister have been found in a state of almost complete exhaustion and it was later said that mere hours of delay would have caused their demise. After their recovery, the two would begin to value the precious time they've been given, figuratively and literally. Taken to the Bastion's site they've begun their training using the place's unique condition and during the few short years, they've acquired much more experience than the average soldier could in the same period during the old times. It is said that among all the residents of the Last Bastion, these two understood best how important the time given to them is the most and made the best use of it. Alize and Fin have given themselves a mission of their own: together they march forward to eliminate any signs of threat on the path of the Haihead's counter attack. Alize uses a blast rifle which relies on similar technology that is used to manipulate the superpowered steam coming from the trenches connected to the Blast Furnace. These blasts released at high pressure can blow up enemy vehicles and tanks in a matter of seconds. On the other hand, Fin has mastered the use of a custom automated sniper rifle, with which he can kill multiple enemy troops at great ranges in short intervals. The weapon has to reload after a series of shots, but even then Fin can kill to some extent. On the battlefield, Alize and Fin are inseperably fighting side by side. A unique nanotechnology design has been created to allow them to support each other. As long as the siblings are close, they will heal each other and be able to withstand quite an amount of damage.Foehn Infantry page on the official Mental Omega website Overview Alize is truly a force to be reckoned with in the field of anti-vehicle warfare. While Fin can systematically wipe out entire infantry squads in seconds, Alize can destroy almost every vehicle in the game with a single shot from her Blast Rifle. Her Blast Rifle also does splash damage, enabling her to easily decimate a clustered formation of tanks if she aims properly. When paired up with Fin, they can become an almost unstoppable force due to their abilities to heal each other and being absolutely deadly against everything on the ground. Alize does have a few glaring weaknesses that restrict her immense firepower: her limited ammunition count and inability to target infantry. She can only fire her Blast Rifle once before reloading. Coupled with her long reloading rate, she may have difficulties against large numbers of anti-infantry vehicles. Her lack of defense against infantry means she has to be partnered up with her twin brother in order to be protected against on-foot threats. In addition, Alize cannot target structures nor air units. Like most Foehn infantry, Alize is immune to dogs and spooks, uncrushable by normal tanks, and vulnerable to magnetic weapons. Assessment Trivia * If both Haihead heroes' names are combined, they will form the word "Finalize". * Alize, along with Uragan, are the only Foehn heroes that are not available in the Infantry Only game mode. See also * Fin * Eureka * Uragan References zh:阿莉兹 Category:Infantry Category:Foehn Revolt Category:Haihead Category:Hero Category:Stealth Detector Category:Self Healing